1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw and, more specifically, to a laser module for use in a circular saw to guide cutting of the saw blade accurately along the cut line on the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circular saw can rapidly and neatly cut a workpiece. For the advantage of high cutting efficiency, circular saws are intensively used for cutting wooden materials. Regular circular saws include two types, the portable type and the bench type. When a portable type circular saw is used, the operator needs to move the saw blade against a workpiece that is fixed in position. When a bench type circular saw is used, the circular saw is stationary, and the operator needs to move the workpiece against the saw blade of the circular saw. A circular saw may be equipped with a laser structure to guide cutting of the saw blade along the cut line on the workpiece.
A conventional laser structure comprises a case, a laser module, and a power control and supply unit. The laser module and the power control and supply unit are mounted in the case and affixed to the center of the circular saw. The laser module is electrically connected to the power control and supply unit, and controlled by the power control and supply unit to emit laser light. During cutting operation of the circular saw, the focal lens of the laser module focuses the laser beam of the laser diode onto the cut line on the workpiece for enabling the saw blade of the circular saw to follow.
The aforesaid laser structure is still not satisfactory in function. Because the laser diode is within the focus of the focal lens, the laser beam forms a small laser light spot on the workpiece before cutting, and forms a narrow line of laser light during cutting. Because the line of laser light has a narrow width, the user may be unable to see the line of laser light on the workpiece during cutting operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser module for a circular saw that eliminates the aforesaid problem.